deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Albert Wesker/Bio
Albert Wesker first appeared in the first Resident Evil game as a STARS agent who helped the player in the game. However, it turned out he was actually an uncover Umbrella Corporation agaent. His goal was to turn all humans into zombies with the T-Virus. However, he was killed by Chris Redfield, ending Umbrella Corp's evil reign of Terror. __TOC__ Battle vs. Doctor Doom (by Hipper) It was a beautiful day in Latveria, and Doom was walking in the village. He then saw a man in shades wth a black coat teleport in front of him, and try to kick Doom, but Victor dodges. "How dare you strike Doom!" "Out of my way, for I am Wesker!" Wesker then teleports behind Doom, but Doom reacts quickly, and blasts Wesker with an energy beam. Wesker then teleports above doom, and strikes him from above. Wesker then picks up Doom and throws him near a tree, then teleports and strikes Doom again, then teleports, and launches Doom into the ground. Doom then gets angry and Foot Dives Wesker, knocking him back. Wesker pulls out his pistol and starts open firing at Doom, but it doesn't even tickle Doom. Doom shoots electricity, shocking Wesker. Doom then kicks Wesker in the face. Doom then punches Wesker in the face, then follows up with an uppercut. He then flies near Wesker, and launches him down. Wesker tries to fight back, but Doom counters these blows, but is caught off guard with a punch. Doom is launched back, and ducks before Wesker could teleport and hit him. Doom then grabs Wesker and starts shocking Wesker to death. As Wesker is down for the count, Doom pulls out his energy gun and blows Wesker's head off. Satisfied that Wesker is dead, Doom continues his stroll through Latveria, barely even harmed during the encounter. Chris and Jill mourn over Wesker's death, while Doom steal Wesker's work over the years and turns into a new device for him. Winner: Doctor Doom Expert's Opinion Doom won because he was smarter, had better experience with combat, and wasn't harmed by any of Wesker's attacks. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Deadpool (by Codgod13) Albert Wesker is in the newly ressurected Umbrella Corps headquarters, near an inactive volcano. He is scouting around the perimeter when, on a ledge outside the volcano when a bullet whizzes past is left ear. He leaps behind cover in the form of a large rock, and sees Deadpool with a Dragunov. Wesker curses, remembering he left most of his weapons at the base of the volcano, and although the ledge is low enough that he could run down with any major injuries, Deadpool would just snipe him. His thoughts are interrupted when an RGD-5 lands next to him, and he gets an idea. He quickly uses the one incendiary grenade he has with him as a smokescreen, and sprints down the moutanside, just avoiding the blast from the RGD-5. Wesker, reaching his own weapons, picks up a PSG1 and fires a shot into Deadpool's chest. The mercenary cries out in pain and tumbles down the moutainside. Wesker, believing him to be dead, turns away, taking his own wepons with him and leaving, but Deadpool jumps up and begins to stalk Wesker from 100 feet away. About two minutes later, Deadpool smiles and takes out his AKM. The Umbrella Corps leader hears one shot and dissapears twnty feet behind Deadpool, AK-47 pointing at his back, he is momentarily shocked to see the still-living mercenary, which gives Deadpool time to turn around. They engage in a firefight, with both members taking cover behind boulders. Realizing the fight wil probably move in close, Wesker drops his AK and sniper, with Deadpool doing the same. Wesker shoots at Deadpool with his MP5, but misses and is struck in the leg by one of Deadpool's PM 84s. Wesker cries out and takes out his Hydra, while Deadpool runs out of ammo and draws his Mac 10. Wesker gets the first shot in, and blows Deadpool 7 feet into the air with his shotgun. He turns to leave, only to hear Deadpool get up again, and he teleports behind cover from a storm of bullets from the Mac 10. Deadpool runs over to the same boulder Wesker has taken cover in, and the surprised Deadpool realizes this when he hear Wesker limping on the other side. Wesker still has his Hydra, and jumps out to shoot Deadpool, but gets his shotgun kocked out of his hands by Deadpools katana. A quick grab for a knife saves Wesker as he cuts Deadpool's hands, forcing him to drop the two swords. Deadpool jumps back to the other side of the boulder and takes out his Sai, his hands regenerated. Wesker takes out his S&W 500, and luckily finds his revolver pointed at Deadpool's temple when he walks around the boulder. He fires a shot, but Deadpool has laready pushed the revolver away from his head with a Sai, then begans rushing and rapidly stabbing Wesker over and over with the Sai. Wesker stumbles back, falls to his knees, and gasps, "Who are you?" As Deadpool is reloading his Mac 10, he says, "You set up a base right next to a volcano. That's bad for the environment. I'm Al Gore's message of death, Beeyotch." He then empties the whole clip into Wesker's head. WINNER: DEADPOOL Expert's Opinion Both warriors were very well trained, and Wesker's high powered weapons got him some points, but Deadpools regeneration proved more useful than the T-virus, and that and his powerful melee weapons him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios